


Ważne anielskie sprawy

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SMSy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam nie ma  pojęcia, skąd Gabriel ma jego numer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ważne anielskie sprawy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228772) by entangled_now. 



> Beta: [Miss Anne Thropy](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com)

Sam nie ma pojęcia, skąd Gabriel ma jego numer.

Ale w jednej chwili nie jest niepokojony przypadkowymi wiadomościami, a w następnej już jest.

Nie Dean, nie Castiel, ale właśnie on. Co, przyznajmy szczerze, nie jest całkowicie zaskakujące, skoro Gabriel najwyraźniej uważa wkurwianie go za dużo zabawniejsze od wkurwiania Deana.  
Więc „hurra” dla niego za bycie wyjątkowym (i Sam jest tu całkowicie sarkastyczny), co do tej pory zadziwiająco źle odbijało się na jego życiu.

To zazwyczaj drobiazgi. Ale – poza SMSami pełnymi złośliwości, gdy polowanie im nie szło, albo okazjonalnym drążeniem tematu, co Sam ma na sobie, albo jak wyglądają jego włosy, albo plotkowaniem o tragicznej i niekończącej się historii miłosnej Deana i Castiela – poza tym wszystkim, czasami, pojawiają się strzępki przydatnych informacji i pomocnych wskazówek, jak nie zostać zjedzonym przez aktualnego potwora.

Sam sądzi, że Gabriel jest znudzony i wie, że Sam będzie go ignorował, jeśli nie okaże się (niechętnie) pomocny.

Więc jest.

~~~

_co dzisiaj zabijacie?_

Sam zerka na telefon i rozważa, czy wsadzić go z powrotem do kieszeni, ale Dean akurat wyszedł popracować nad autem, a Castiel razem z nim, zapewne stojąc w pobliżu Deana cicho i spokojnie, jak dziwaczny, odziany w prochowiec skrzydlaty drapieżnik.

Przesuwa kciukiem po klawiszach, zanim odpisuje.

_jakim cudem w ogóle masz telefon?_

Naciska „wyślij”.

Po minucie komórka leżąca na stosie książek zaczyna wibrować.

_kazdy ma telefon_

Sam wzdycha i odpowiada.

_Castiel mysli ze to wyka zamierzamy spalic gniazdo_

Nic przez następne pięć minut, więc Sam zakłada, że Gabriel zażył swoją dzienną dawkę „irytowania Sama Winchestera” i zajął się czymś innym.

Dziesięć minut później telefon znowu wibruje.

Sam wzdycha, sięga po niego i czyta wiadomość.

Jest tak długa, że musi przewijać, żeby ją przyswoić w całości. Zostaje poinformowany (sarkastycznie), że wszyscy zginą, Castiel jest idiotą i zamiast tego niech lepiej sprawdzą hasło „mściwe zjawy, wysysające siły życiowe”.

Rzuca telefon na stolik i ponownie sięga po książki.

Jest zmuszony przyznać (niechętnie), że Gabriel może mieć rację.

Wydaje mu się, że jest zdolny wyobrazić sobie, jak jego telefon wygląda na niezdrowo zadowolonego z siebie.

~~~

Poddaje się po trzech tygodniach i zapisuje numer Gabriela w pamięci telefonu, żeby wyświetlało mu się jego imię.

Kilka sekund zajmuje mu uświadomienie sobie, że teraz ma Archanioła w szybkim wybieraniu.

~~~

Życie Sama w dalszym ciągu jest kolejką górką, z której nie można zejść.  
W niektóre rzeczy, które ich spotykają, nie uwierzyłby nawet, gdyby zobaczył je w hollywoodzkim filmie.

Dean jest właśnie zaklęty tak, że może mówić tylko prawdę i dlatego zamknął się w osobnym pokoju motelowym, zawzięty, by trzymać się z daleka od wszystkich, zwłaszcza od Sama.  
Nie wie, czemu wszyscy uważają, że jest zbyt delikatny, by znieść absolutną prawdę. Ma niemal pewność, że już wie o tych wszystkich rzeczach, o których Dean mu nie mówi, i taką samą pewność, że Dean wie o tym, o czym on mu nie mówi.

Dobra, jednak nie mówienie tego jest być może jedynym, co powstrzymuje ich przed wzajemnym pozabijaniem się.

Więc to wcale nie tajemnice. To uprzejmość.

Nawet jeśli myśl o Deanie unikającym go grzecznościowo jest nieco niepokojąca.  
Castiel się nie liczy, rzecz jasna, zresztą Sam uważa, że i tak jest zbyt anielski, aby wypytywać Deana, kiedy ten jest zmuszony odpowiadać całkowicie szczerze. Więc Dean i Castiel znajdują się w innym pokoju, zajmując się „ważnymi anielskimi sprawami”, co Sam uznał początkowo za eufemistyczne określenie seksu. Jednak wnosząc po przepojonym frustracją obmacywaniu swojego anioła wzrokiem ze strony Deana i po prawdopodobnie niezamierzonym wzrokowym molestowaniu ze strony Castiela, nie jest tego całkiem pewny.

Czasami wydaje mu się, że jego brat zapomina, że nie jest całkowicie zidiociały.

Ale nie przyłapał ich jeszcze w czasie uprawiania seksu, za co jest wdzięczny (och, niewiarygodnie wdzięczny). Z drugiej jednak strony, chciałby też, żeby mieli to już za sobą.  
Co nie stanie się zbyt szybko, chyba że Castiel zacznie zadawać Deanowi zbyt osobiste pytania.  
Sam wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i otwiera okienko wiadomości. Informuje Gabriela, że Dean nie może teraz ocalić świata, ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty byciem przeklętym.

Zastanawia się, czy nie mógłby tego zmienić w nagranie na automatycznej sekretarce Winchesterów.  
„Wybacz, że nie możemy ci pomóc z twoim nadnaturalnym problemem, ale jesteśmy przeklęci!”.

Dziesięć sekund po wysłaniu SMSa dociera do niego, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy to on odezwał się do Gabriela, a nie odwrotnie.

Ale potrzeba tylko dziesięciu minut, żeby jego telefon zawibrował i zabrzęczał.

_wlasnie dlatego niektore zwierzeta zjadaja swoje potomstwo_

Co naprawdę nie powinno sprawiać, że Sam czuje się lepiej, ale tak właśnie działa.

~~~

_słyszalem, że dzisiaj wysadziliscie magazyn_

Sam odczytuje ten tekst do góry nogami. I tak samo odpisuje.

_byl pelen zlych czarownic_

_Lubi myśleć, że stał się naprawdę dobry w usprawiedliwianiu niszczenia mienia publicznego dla dobra ludzkości._

__w ramach swietowania smierci zla wszelkiego zamow sobie cos na wynos_ _

_Sam chrząka i postanawia odpowiedzieć._

__wiekszosc dnia spedzilem brodzac w krwi ofiarnych kurczakow nie mam ochoty na skrzydełka_ _

_Sam idzie do łazienki i wrzuca ubrania do wanny, nie będąc pewnym, czy jutro je wypierze, czy spali._

_Kiedy wraca, czekają na niego trzy wiadomości od Gabriela._

_Najwyraźniej tylko pospolite demony używają kurczaków jako rytualnych ofiar, dużo więcej można uzyskać brykając z kozą, no i nie ma później piór do sprzątania._

_Sam chrząka i odpisuje na ostatni SMS._

__zapasowa rytualna koze duzo trudniej przemycic do legowiska zla_ _

_Co, decyduje, jest całkowicie rozsądne._

_Dzwonek rozlega się zaraz po tym, jak wysłał własną wiadomość._

__nigdy wczesniej nie rozwazalem logistycznych problemow zwiazanych z transportem zapasowej rytualnej kozy_ _

_Sam śmieje się do swojego telefonu, bo jest pewny, że jeśli kiedykolwiek go zgubi, znalazca uzna go za psychopatę._

_Wysyła kolejną wiadomość._

__byloby tez trudno przekonac Deana do trzymania zapasowej kozy w bagażniku_ _

_Dociera do niego, że jeśli w którymś momencie gdziekolwiek w aucie pojawi się koza, to będzie jego wina._

_~~~_

_Robota w Vermont miała być łatwa. To miał być zwykły duch, a nie gniazdo ghuli, które zostawiły Winchesterom masę zadrapań i smród otwartego grobu._

_Jest pewny, że wysyłanie tych SMSów to jakiś rodzaj kary._

__pachne jak stare zwloki_ _

_Gabriel wysyła mu zdjęcie Wielkiej Piramidy, co Sam uważa za nieszczególnie śmieszny żart._

_– Nienawidzę cię – stwierdza i właśnie to mu wysyła, zanim rzuca telefon na łóżko._

_~~~_

_W połowie drogi pomiędzy zakopanym w płytkim grobie wilkołakiem a domem Bobby’ego telefon Sama zaczyna wibrować w jego kieszeni._

_Wyciąga go i czyta wiadomość._

__jak tam apokalipsa?_ _

_Sam zerka na Deana, który prowadzi auto z tym dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jaki sugeruje, że dostał kopniaka. A potem spogląda w tył, na Castiela, który wygląda jakby był tym, który kopnął. Pozwala, by jego kciuki skakały po klawiaturze, nawet o tym nie myśląc._

__zastanawiam sie czy sobie jej nie odpuscic i nie uciec do Vegas_ _

_Czeka w milczeniu na odpowiedź._

__daje ci tydzien zanim obudzilbys sie splukany skacowany i przebrany za striptizerke_ _

_Sam parska głośno i niezbyt przyjemnie, co funduje mu spojrzenie Deana z serii „CoJestZTobąNieTak” i uporczywe wpatrywanie się ze strony Castiela._

_Chowa telefon do kieszeni i potrząsa głową._

_~~~_

_Sam jest naprawdę zaskoczony, że Deanowi zajmuje to tyle czasu , zanim w końcu go przyszpila – albo, ok., tylko staje mu na drodze, kiedy Sam próbuje wstać od stołu._

_Nie wydaje się uszczęśliwiony tą przymusową interwencją._

_– Miałem zamiar to zostawić, bo wydaje się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, ba, nawet lepiej niż w porządku. Nie robisz z tego sekretu, nie kryjesz się z tym – Dean chrząka, żeby oczyścić gardło, zastanawiając się jeszcze raz nad tym, co zamierza powiedzieć. – Ale serio, z kim ty do cholery esemesujesz?_

_To w połowie troska, a w połowie nadzieja, jakby bał się, że Sam zaciągnął się w tajemnicy do legionów zła, ale jednocześnie sekretnie marzy, że jego brat znalazł nowego przyjaciela, nowego, ludzkiego, żeńskiego przyjaciela, z którym uprawia seks._

_– Nie mam dziewczyny – wyjaśnia od razu szczerze Sam._

_Co sprawia, że Dean jeszcze bardziej marszczy brwi._

_Sam wzdycha, wygrzebuje telefon z kieszeni i podaje mu go._

_Zdaje się, że ta demonstracja zaufania całkowicie zaskakuje Deana._

_Ale jego brat bardzo ostrożnie łapie telefon, obraca go i naciska guziki kierujące go do menu._

_Sam jest pewny, że już wykasował kompromitujące go wiadomości._

_Dean przestaje czytać._

_– Gabriel? – pyta, a Sam nie sądził, że stać go na takie niedowierzanie. – Jaja sobie robisz, serio?_

_Sam wzrusza ramionami._

_– Randkujesz smsowo z Gabrielem?_

_– To on zaczął – mówi Sam, bo to prawda. – Poza tym dość często podrzuca nam coś użytecznego._

_– Zapomniałeś, co musieliśmy przez niego przejść? – przypomina mu Dean, nie patrząc na niego. Jego brwi marszczą się dziwnie, kiedy czyta najnowsze SMSy._

_Sam nie może sobie przypomnieć, o czym ostatnio rozmawiał z archaniołem._

_– Wolałbyś raczej, żeby osobiście się za nami włóczył?_

_Dean przybiera suczy wyraz twarzy, co Sam tłumaczy sobie jako „nie, nie chcę, żeby się koło nas kręcił”._

_Jego brat wzdycha, wkurzony i coś jakby sfrustrowany. Sam nie ma pojęcia, skąd bierze się to ostatnie uczucie. Ale dostaje z powrotem telefon._

_– Stary, jeśli go wkurzysz, sam to naprawiasz, jasne?_

_~~~_

_O czwartej po południu Gabriel przysyła mu obrazek, którego nie może do końca rozgryźć. Jest bardzo jasny i Sam nie może się nawet zorientować, gdzie powinna być jego góra, a gdzie dół, przynajmniej dopóki nie rozpracowuje, że ten ciemniejszy kawałek, to chyba powinno być niebo._

_Co to jest?_

_Obraca telefon w kółko._

_Jest białe, biały krajobraz z pomarańczowymi krawędziami i postrzępioną, białą, krzywą linią na czarnym nieboskłonie._

_Myśli nad tym chwilę i odpisuje Gabrielowi._

__co to jest?_ _

_Wyczekuje z ciekawością na odpowiedź._

__zachod slonca na biegunie polnocnym_ _

_Sam znów zerka na obrazek._

__jakim cudem telefon ci nie zamarzl?_ _

_W odpowiedzi dostaje trzy słowa._

__bo jestem zajebisty_ _

_Sam chrząka, zaprzeczając, i odpisuje._

__mam nadzieje ze zostaniesz zjedzony przez polarnego niedzwiedzia_ _

_~~~_

_Im zimniej, tym trudniejsze staje się rozkopywanie grobów._

_Skończyli odsyłać na wieczny spoczynek niemal cały cmentarz w Portland. Ramiona Sama bolą tak bardzo, że każdy ruch wywołuje falę agonii i Sam doskonale wie, że jutro ból stanie się jeszcze większy._

_Nie ma pojęcia, jak Dean jest w stanie prowadzić całą drogę do motelu, ale jakoś udaje im się wrócić.  
Boli go nawet otwarcie drzwi i Sam zasadniczo pada na zimne łóżko, trzymając miskę zimnego makaronu._

_Nie próbował nawet zapalić światła. Nie ma to sił. Naprawdę nie ma._

_Wie, że anioły nie sypiają i że trzecia nad ranem to nie najdziwniejsza pora, o jakiej zdarzyło mu się wrócić z polowania._

_Jest zbyt obolały, żeby być zmęczonym._

_Wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i otwiera okienko nowej wiadomości._

__gdzie jestes_ _

_Czeka._

__Ziemia_ _

_Sam wywraca oczyma._

__dokładniej_ _

_Nie pamięta, jak być SMSowo dosadnym._

__rio de Janeiro_ _

_Znów wywraca oczyma._

__jestem w zawilgoconym pokoju motelowym jem zimny makaron w ciemnościach  
polowanie na demony jest duzo fajniejsze w filmach_ _

_Telefon wibruje mu w ręce._

__i w zasadniczo każdym odcinku buffy postrachu wampirow_ _

_Sam niemal odpisuje, że chciałby być Buffy, postrachem wampirów, ale to chyba jedna z tych odruchowych, bezrefleksyjnych myśli, którymi nie należy się dzielić ze światem. A już na pewno nie z Gabrielem, który nie tylko ma wątpliwe poczucie humoru, ale też potężne, supernaturalne zdolności._

_Jego telefon odzywa się, zanim zdąża odpisać._

__gdzie są dean i castiel?_ _

_Używa ulubionego powiedzonka Deana, bo tak jest łatwiej._

__wazne anielskie sprawy_ _

_Następuje długa przerwa, jakby Gabriel się nad tym zastanawiał._

_Kładzie telefon na brzuchu. Światło bijące z ekraniku sprawia, że pokój wygląda dziwnie.  
Telefon wibruje na jego skórze._

_Podnosi go i mruga, czytając wiadomość._

__czy to eufemistyczne okreslenie seksu?_ _

_Sam śmieje się za głośno w ciemnościach._

_~~~_

_Sam rozciąga się na łóżku, nie robiąc nic konkretnego, słuchając dźwięków, jakie dobiegają z okupowanej przez Deana łazienki, kiedy telefon odzywa się w jego kieszeni. Wyciąga go._

__co dzisiaj zabijacie_ _

_Odpowiada, trzymając telefon nad głową._

__zabijanie zostalo odlozone ze względu na kiepska pogode i dupkowatosc Deana_ _

_Naciska „wyślij” i przesuwa kciukiem po klawiszach, dopóki nie dostaje odpowiedzi._

__gdzie jest Castel_ _

_Stara się znaleźć dobry sposób na opisanie ciężkiej, skomplikowanej atmosfery, jaką Castiel rozpościerał wokół siebie, zanim wyruszył na poszukiwanie Boga._

__jest niepojmowalny_ _

_Niemal po minucie dostaje odpowiedź._

__to tłumaczy dupkowatosc Deana_ _

_Sam zastanawia się nad tym i decyduje się odpowiedzieć z wyzywającą szczerością._

__ich sekretny i oczywisty romans zaczyna byc irytujący_ _

_Obserwuje dostarczanie wiadomości, czeka, aż telefon zawibruje, i czyta SMSa._

_zaczynam sie zastanawiac czy castiel nie jest upośledzonym aniolem. powinnismy byc dobrymi obserwatorami wiesz_

Sam fuka, zgadzając się i, pisząc odpowiedź, decyduje się na coś.

_kiedy ludzie beda opisywac ich sekretny i oczywisty romans moge byc w innej ksiazce. w lepszej?_

Skrobie butami o ścianę, czekając na SMSa.

_w takiej z ninja_

Sam szczerzy się do telefonu, kiedy odpisuje.

_musze przemyslec moja opinie o twojej nie–zajebistosci_

~~~

_dzisiaj zabijamy gniazdo sukkubow_

Jak na wiadomość z podtekstem, ta jest całkiem jawna, ale Sam się tym nie przejmuje, bo ma ochotę się tym podzielić. Dean spędził popołudnie ostrząc i oliwiąc różne rzeczy, mając przy tym wyraz twarzy człowieka spodziewającego się najgorszego.

I tak, jasne, przenoszenie całej tej erotycznej frustracji w gniazdo seksualnych harpii jest genialnym pomysłem.

Sam słyszy sygnął telefon i chwyta komórkę.

_pomocna rada = nie uprawiajcie seksu z zadnym z nich_

Sam dochodzi do wniosku, że albo może być wkurzony insynuacjami Gabriela, albo, dla odmiany, wziąć udział w jego grze.

Wypisuje odpowiedź, zanim zdąża to przemyśleć.

_a z nimi wszystkimi?_

Następuje długa przerwa. Sam nie ma pojęcia, co go opętało, że tak odpowiedział, ale im dłużej zerka na swój telefon, tym zabawniejsze to się wydaje.

Poza tym sprawienie, że Gabriel zaniemówił, można uznać za swego rodzaju osiągnięcie.  
Kiedy jego komórka w końcu wibruje, naciska czerwony guziczek i natychmiast wydaje z siebie rozbawione prychnięcie.]

_zdjecie albo to nie mialo miejsca_

Chrząka i zwalcza własną oburęczność, odpisując tylko jedną dłonią, bo druga jest zajęta wkładaniem skarpetek na stopy.

_zazdroscisz mi interesujacego i spontanicznego stylu zycia_

Odpowiedź przychodzi po mniej niż minucie.

_potrzebuje wiecej popcornu_

Wkłada buty, kiedy dostaje kolejną wiadomość.

_nie pozwol tez Deanowi uprawiac seksu z zadnym z nich_

Przestaje wiązać sznurówki na dostatecznie długo, by odpisać.

_Castiel zapatrzylby je na śmierć_

Bo, taaa, totalnie tak by właśnie zrobił.

_och wydaje mi sie ze zrobilby o wiele wiecej_

– Sam, chodź już! – Dean krzyczy na niego spod drzwi.

Ma dość czasu, żeby wysłać ostatniego SMSa i myśli sobie: „raz kozie śmierć”.

_ide pozabijac sukkuby zaraz wracam_

~~~

Następne zdjęcie Sam dostaje tydzień później, o ósmej rano, kiedy je śniadanie

To dziwne połączenie szarych rurek i białego pudełka na roziskrzonym czarnym tle.  
Zrozumienie, na co patrzy, zajmuje mu pięć minut.

_czy to stacja kosmiczna?!!_

Czeka.

_tylko dopoki nie zostanie podbita przez kosmitow_

Sam obraca zdjęcie. Teoretycznie nie ma miejsca, z którego mogłoby być zrobione. Ten obrazek nie ma prawa istnieć. W zasadzie telefony nie powinny działać w tak zimnej przestrzeni.  
Jego telefon dzwoni i dostaje kolejne zdjęcie, tym razem zbliżenie, stacja kosmiczna zajmuje niemal cały kadr.

To jest na granicy szaleństwa, ponieważ to zdjęcie wykonano w kosmosie.  
W kosmosie.

Telefon znowu się odzywa i kiedy Sam naciska przycisk, oczekuje kolejnego zdjęcia stacji.  
O mało nie dławi się własnym śniadaniem. Ponieważ Gabriel obrócił telefon i teraz nie patrzy już na stację kosmiczną. Patrzy na – jasna i pieprzona cholera – patrzy na Ziemię.  
Ziemię.

To jest Ziemia.

Ogromna, wspaniała kula rozmazanej niebiesko–białej Ziemi, przepiękna i cholernie wielka na ekranie. Na krawędzi obrazka znajduje się coś, co wygląda jak rozbłysk elektryczny albo światło, albo cokolwiek, coś rozmazanego i niewyraźnego. Kilka razy obraca telefon, ale nie może rozgryźć, co to takiego.

Aż rozumie.

Bardzo ostrożnie wypisuje kolejną wiadomość.

_stary, zrobiles zdjecie wlasnego kciuka?!_

Dłonie tylko trochę mu się trzęsą.

Telefon o mało co nie wyślizguje mu się ze spoconych rąk, kiedy ponownie rozlega się jego dzwonek.

_anioly nie maja kciukow zdajesz sobie sprawe jak ciezko było zrobic to zdjecie_

Sam obraca obrazek, wpatrując się w niego przez dłuższy czas. Dociera do niego, nagle i zadziwiająco, że ten zygzakowaty, zimny, niebiesko–biały ślad na krawędzi ekranu, rozświetlający przestrzeń pomiędzy Ziemią a kosmosem, to Gabriel, prawdziwy, autentyczny, oryginalny Archanioł Gabriel. Sam nie może przestać się na niego gapić, oddech więźnie mu w gardle i wydaje mu się, że może właśnie coś przeżywa, jakieś dziwaczne oświecenie, ale niech go szlag, jeśli wie na jakim tle.  
Robi dokładnie to, co Dean zrobiłby na jego miejscu.

Odpisuje.

_zajebiscie_

Zapisuje zdjęcie.

~~~

_wiesz ze najwieksza czekoladowa fontanna na swiecie znajduje się w Dubaju?_

Sam naciska „wyślij” niemal natychmiast po tym, jak spikerka w TV poinformowała go o tym fakcie.

Musi czekać na odpowiedź tyle, ile zajmuje przerwa na reklamy.

_wysylasz mi pornografie o czwartej nad ranem wiedziałem ze z jakiegos powodu ciebie lubie najbardziej_

Chyba sprawia mu to dużo większą radość niż powinno.

_Discovery Channel jest super_

~~~

_widziałem dzisiaj faceta zdeptanego przez nosorożca_

Ekran świeci się bardzo jasno, a Dean odgrażał się, że zabierze Samowi telefon, ale jeszcze tego nie zrobił, więc w porządku.

_wysylasz mi pijackie smsy?_

To badziej rozbawienie niż oskarżenie. Sam niejasno pamięta, że Gabriel raczej popiera pijackie SMSy.

_nie jestem pijany jestem na lekach_

To dobre wyjaśnienie, bo jest na lekach. To bardzo dobre leki, dzięki którym żebra wcale go nie bolą.

_czemu jestes na lekach sam?_

Wysyła kilka wiadomości, opisując te najgorsze elementy.

_demony w zoo. zoo zle. to bylo straszne._

_tam byly ptaki ktore eksplodowaly. i malpy. niemalpowaly._

_musialismy strzelac. wpadlem do niedźwiedziej nory._

_zebra scigala Deana. i by5 wielblad. zdemonemw srodku._

Próbuje sobie przypomnieć, co działo się później.

Ale jego telefon pika i jest tym tak zaskoczony, że o mało co go nie wypuszcza.

_zmienilem zdanie twoje zycie definitywnie zasluguje na popcorn_

_w najlepszym możliwym sensie_

Jest niemal pewny, że Gabriel się z niego śmieje. Bardzo. Ale to OK., bo Gabriel może.  
Leki są fajne.

_gdyby to byly pijaskie smsy powiedziałbym ci ze cie kocham_

_i ze w naszej epickiej historii milosnej sa ninja_

Wydaje mu się, że gdzieś zaraz po tym zgubił swój telefon.

Znajduje go następnego dnia pod poduszką.


End file.
